httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan The Outcast
Ivan the Outcast is russian lad of 19 years of age who was captured by Dagur the Deranged and forced to serve as the dragon caretaker. Unbeknownst to him at the time these skills would help him with his dragon in the future. Escape In a desperate attempt to escape he waited for Dagur to leave the Outcast island on raid on Berk. after knocking several guards unconscious he stole one of their fleet ships and made a run for the dragon island. His ship was unforuantely blown off course and ended shipwrecking off the coast of the island of night. It was here that Ivan discovered that Night Furies lived on this island in great numbers. While stranded off the coast he could only salavage soem dried fish from the ship. Little did he know that behind him in the rocks would be the very creature that would change his life. A friendship A small black dragon no bigger than a terrible terror crept down from the rocks. He saw a chance to steal for himself some fish. As he got near the fish. He was suddenly caught by Ivan. The dragon whimpered greatly as it had been abused daily by many nightfuries. Ivan who was already a rather kind hearted fellow even after all the trouble he had gone through looked at the dragon who was waiting for the beating to come. He took out of the basket dried fish and gave them in his hand to the dragon. The dragon unable to understand the kindness was hesistant to take the food thinking that he would be beaten the minute he took the fish. After eating one he moved back as he was thinking now he would recieve the beating for eating the fish. But as Ivan continued to hold them out to him the dragon began to eat from his hand and Ivan was able to rub his head while he ate. When The dragon had finished eating he knelt beside Ivan and soon fell fast asleep. The next day Ivan awoke to a surprise. He had a very large dragon sleeping on him. Struggling to get out from under the dragon. who although quite thin seemed to be overwhelmingly heavy due to its now very strong arms and legs. (this would end up becoming a running gag as Doomsday would often end up either sleeping on top of him or his tail (when he is much larger) would be found covering him up in the morining). Once out from under the dragon, Ivan proceeded to to climb up near the rocky cliffs. Halfaway up though he almost fell causing several rocks to loosen almost making him fall.. When he pressed onward though he did begin to fall only to be ripped out of the air by a now very large (200% larger than Hookfang) dragon whom had slepped on him that morning. The Dragon soon flew off the island and within the hour they landed on Berk. There they were able get soem fish. Ivan prepared to get wood for a fire but his dragon riipped several trees out of the ground and began piling them up. Bewildered, by this he took a stick and a vine an attempted to fish only to have his dragon with a claw full of sailfish. While his dragon was eating several sailfish he was eating the tail (which has the highest quality meat mind you). That night they fell asleep together. The morning though was a even greater shock for Ivan as he awoke with a vergy large tail on top of him which was very heavy and his dragon was now half the size of the villiage of berk. The Naming After discovering his dragon was now bigger than any dragon he had ever seen. he deperatly knew that it would be best for them to leave berk as Quietly as possible. Unfortuantely when your this big as a dragon its very difficult to move without noise. When Ivan was far enough out in the ocean he ordered his dragon to quickly get in the water as well. His dragon however thought to have some fun lept into the air and did a cannon ball into the ocean. This result in an immense tidal wave which barely missed Berk resulting in Hiccup and the gang to come riding out to investigate. What began as an attack ended with Ivan admitting though his dragon was capable of Doomsday devastation, He would keep Doomsday from harming Berk and promised to never attack Berk. Upon this revalation Ivan and Doomsday spent the night on berk with Doomsday feasting on several whales. Come morning Ivan was thankful that Doomsday had spent the night off the island as he was now the Size of Berk. Spending one extra day on Berk to make sure Doomsday wasn't getting any larger was a relief when come the next day Doomsday was the same size he had been the previous day. With a friendly farewell Ivan and Doomsday left for the Northern regions intending to to make a home on a land far north of Berk known in viking legend as Svalbard. There Ivan and Doomsday would make a home for themselves for nearly 15 years in which they would have many adventures before coming in contact with new vikings and other islands and dragons not in the Book of Dragons. Category:Viking characters